The field of the present invention is building construction hardware for mounting components such as utilities.
Building construction frequently uses steel web joists. Such devices employ two beams. The beams are mutually parallel and spaced apart to create a large moment of inertia for the joist. Cord elements extend at angles between the two so the beams will act as one in bending. Each beam includes a set of two elongated angle elements, or angle iron members, which are also mutually parallel. The cord elements extend for anchoring to between the elongated angle elements which form a cord space to receive the elements. Each angle element includes two legs extending at a right angle to one another, a first leg which is parallel with the first leg of the other angle element to define the cord space and a second leg extending in the opposite direction from the second leg of the other angle element to generally define a plane. The two first legs extend to define parallel edges at the distal ends of two parallel webs.
Building structures frequently require the mounting of conduit, pipe, and miscellaneous architectural, decorative and mechanical devices thereto. To do so, a wide variety of brackets and other hardware have been developed. Such hardware is frequently, if not universally the subject of building code requirements, UL specifications and the like.